waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Famous legends
New batch of legends so three new people were released today. Are we sure that they are legends? Last time they said that they were releasing legends that day. But today .. nothing. :I'm not really sure what the mechanics of the game are going to be, or if there is going to be more than one type of NPC that we can interact with, but these characters seem like they will be the leaders of squads.... something sort of like leaders that would modify the stats of units in Mobilising Armies on Runescape. If so, I'd have to suggest that yes, they are all "legends"... aka the namesake "War of Legends" aspect of the game. This is a foundational aspect of the game, and that all of these "people" are going to be critical for playing the game and understanding who is valuable and in what context. Time will tell, but for now, I'd consider any NPCs mentioned so far as making the term NPC Legend. --Robert Horning 16:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Are 30 ab.+ legends famous legends Hey if you get a legend that has 30. ab. or higher does that make it a famous legend even if you don't have to do any special requirements to get, like you just find it from a legend sanctuary. No, not from being in a region with a stronghold that your alliance has or something. -Anonymous :From a sanctuary in a normal city 30 Ab is the highest you can recruit. Those will not be famous legends. From a famous city you can recruit legends that have 30 Ab that are called Zhou Soldier or Barbarian General for example. Besides that you can capture 30 Ab legend like Golden Horn from special paradise, that is famous legend aswell. They will be famous legends and you will know if a legend is a famous legend if you are not able to change it's name. 23:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) adding a legend Hi, I found a legend in a SP who's not yet on here but I don't know how to add a new legend, can someone explain me? :) i found another new legend in wild land lv 10 Fairy qian xiao, any confirmed reports? - Jan 13 - jade Kegyr (talk) 08:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Go to and at the top, there should be blue buttons. Click "Legend", and this will take you to the edit window with a basic legend template in. Just fill in all the information currently known, and save it. 13:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :ok thanks, and how do i add a picture? :P (you can do it too if you want, the legend is Yao Zhong and the picture needed is the same as song lu, the 1 with the purple hair) Kegyr (talk) 15:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You can just type into the search box File:.jpg. If the image is on the wiki, you create the file page, and put #REDIRECT . So to redirect to Song Lu, it would look like this: #REDIRECT . Picture duplicates Considering that many famous legends have the same image (e.g. Cui Ying, Xiao Dian, Hu Shen). Is there any way of using the same legends image on other famous legends that have the same image without uploading a dupllicate picture? (We can do this for items.) If so, can someone write a tutorial about this issue, or link me to one? Thanks, 89mch (talk) 10:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC)